The other transformers warriors
by aireagle92
Summary: this take place in the 07 movie this is my first transfomers story so please be nice and read it
1. Chapter 1

I was staring in U.S. History listing Sam talking about his great grandfather or something.

I forgot to introduce myself the name Madison Star night A.K.A Moon Star I'm an autobots in disguise. I'm a human I don't know a lot of my past I do know I was raised on Cyberton. Till I was send to earth with Bumblebee, and Firefly after we crashed on to earth all in different pods Firefly landed somewhere else other then Bumblebee and me Bumblebee and Firefly are twins. Bumblebee took the form of yellow 1976 Chevrolet Camaro. I mainly change my hair it normally dark brown I change to midnight black I couldn't change my eyes it didn't matter if someone asked I would said it contacts I change my height. I looked like a normal eighteen. It seemed weird to me after we did get around I got adopted by a old couple that live right next to Sam house the couple last name was Arroan . I never told people about my gifts except my family which was I could control the elements like water, fire, metal, air, earth I had a twin sister who stay with the others her true name was Fox star she was human like me she had long dirty blond hair with the same bright blue eyes. Back on Cyberton Fox and Me got sick we were both change mainly we both had sparks inside are heart which rock. She had gifts like me like the same I haven't see her for what feel like years. Getting back to Sam talking about his grandfather Captain Witwicky's and his explore the Arctic Circle. I was wearing baggy dark blue jeans with a black t shirt with a Celtic design of a star and black chucks. After the bell went off I grab my massager bag then headed off to deletion which lasted till five. As I walked out the school building I heard cops cars seining. I looked to see two cars going after one another they were ford mustangs one for a cop car and the other was a dark cherry with a black racing stripes with the linces plate saying "Firefly". I was watching till I saw the Deceptions on the side of the cop car with the saying "To punish and enslave" "Barricade" I whisper the other car stop in front of me the passage door opened I ran in the door slammed after me then it took off.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know any transformers charaters but I do own my OC'S**

Ch.2

As the car drove like a madmen

"It took me a while to find you were Bumblebee Moon star were" the Car said thought the radio

"Firefly is that you" I asked

"What do you think I'm a deception duh" Firefly said joking

"Ass hole" I whisper

"Hold on this is going a crazy ride" She said then the car shift into second gear

"Got it" I said putting on my seatbelt the car went crazy fast with Barricade after us. Firefly then turn left then right to get on the highway she started to dive faster going over the speed limited "Firefly get off that the next exited"

"Why" She asked though the radio

"Trust me" I said back

"What ever you say" She said then getting off the highway had I said it was old abandon factory

"Go right" I yelled she pulled right into the factory "left" then went left into a warehouse she backup into one of the shadow area and turn off her lights and power and we waited Barricade went right by us and then left the warehouse "Is it safe" I whisper

"I think so" She said back "How did you know about this place"

"I went exoplaireing went I got here to see if I could find a safe place to rest didn't work has I plan through" I said

"Why that" she then asked

"An old married couple found me and adopt me but allowed me keep my last name" I said "We have get home or else they going to get worried again"

All right but keep a lookout for Barricade" Firefly said

"What do you think" I said back

"Yea" firefly said back

We were finally heading to my adopted parents home they live right by Sam they house was a two storied with light brown walls and a black roof my adopted Parents were great people. As we pulled into the driveway Mom was waiting outside she had long graying brown hair with brown eyes she was wearing a long brown skirt with a white blouse

"Were have you been young lady" She said

"Sorry Mom" I said getting out of Firefly.

"Where Dad" I asked

"He inside making dinner" Mom said back "Come on dear time for dinner"

"Coming Mom" I said walking behind her she went in I stay back for a minute "I talked to you later tonight ok"

"Ok" She said back I went walk inside.

The house are nice a huge living room Dad had made his normal meal hotdogs Mom don't really trust him with cooking anymore after that last birthday dinner. After dinner I went upstairs to my room it was huge the walls were dark blue I had a queen size bed covered with grey sheets the room was neat and clean all my books were on the bookshelves and other things. My computer mainly was attached to watch the stars waiting for the others. I never wear nosleve shirt because if I do my autobots symbol would be seen. Later at night I sneaked out to talk to firefly

"What happened after you entered the earth" I whisper sitting in the garage on one Dad manning stools

"I landed somewhere not really sure" Firefly said back

"You have to be quiet or my Parents will wake up and then we doom k" I whisper back

"Yes yes I know that" Firefly said back

"Thanks" I whisper "Got to go"

"Sweet dream Moon" She said back as I walked back up to my room I check my laptop to see anything it was quiet I heard Bumble bee diver off and heard Sam going after him I laughed a little and smirked

"Good BB" I whisper I a got flash I was born with the gift just like my sister I grab my head with both of my hands trying to stop the pain I could see the others waiting for someone but could tell for sure.

**Please tell me what you think but be nice about it.**


End file.
